Las Aventuras de Christophe y Damien
by YouWhore
Summary: Christophe y Damien empiezan a compartir un departamento en South Park. ¿Qué lo que pasa día tras día? ¡NO PAIRING!
1. Penhouse

**¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primera historia de South Park~**

**Y... ya.**

**Disclaimer: La idea original de "Las Aventuras de Christophe y Damien" es en realidad "Las Aventuras De Yayo y Strecci" dos muy buenos vloggers que protagonizan estos videos.**

**Nota: ¡No es pairing! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Empezemos.**

* * *

Christophe y Damien entraron al departamento.

Christophe era un despreocupado músico y había conseguido un apartamento en South Park, donde le iba muy bien... Económicamente hablando, claro.

Y Damien... Bueno, nadie sabía que hacia Damien y la verdad nadie quería saberlo.

Estos dos compartían el departamento, tenían sus altibajos y eran como dos y simples amigos.

A excepción de los intentos de Damien para convencer al edificio entero (Y quién sabe, el pueblo) de volverse satanista. Y de Christophe y sus frustrados intentos de hacer canciones de mafiosos y putas.

Los dos amigos se sentaron en la mesa, abrieron las cervezas y se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos.

-Brindemos porque allá va un intento de hacer algo interesante en nuestra vida.- El francés brindo con el pelinegro.

-Salud.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

-Eres un pendejo.- Corto el silencio DeLorne.

-¿Qué hice?- Se reclino en la silla el satánico.

-¡Tenías a la chica perfecta para nuestros planes belícos!

-Agh... ¿Sigues con eso del penhouse de Tailandia?- Rodo los ojos Damien.

-Si, sigo con eso porque quedamos en hacer una fiesta en un lugar cabrón ¡y un lugar muy cabrón! que ya no tenemos por que te dio miedo **llegarle **a una puta chica!-

-No me dio miedo la chica, es un poco más complejo que eso.- Señalo el pelinegro.

-¿Complicado, pendeja? ¡La tenías en bandeja de plata, ahí mismo!

-A ver, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en la fiesta de Kenny?

-¿Qué Kenny?

-¡Kenny, el tipo al que fuimos a festejar al restaurante ayer!

-¿Qué restaurante?

-Al que fuimos después de la casa de Token.

-¿Quién mierdas es Token?

-¡El amigo de Clyde!

-¿Clyde...?- El ojimarrón se empezaba a preocupar de su amnesia.

-¡El dueño de la casa donde estábamos después de ir al bar!- Damien alzó la voz.

-Ehhh...- Cristophe miro al techo.

-Revisa tu brazo.- Ojos Rojos apunto al brazo del francés, el cual estaba lleno de sellos de pase de bares, antros, etc.

-¿¡FUIMOS AL ENVY!?- Grito Christophe, aterrado.

-¿Enserio no te acuerdas de nada?

-¿Qué vergas fuimos a hacer a un antro gay?

-¿Envy es un antro gay?

-Si, imbécil.

-Verrrrga...- Susurro Damien.- Bueno, el caso es que en este antro, en la barra, me encontré a esta chica que era una hermosura de chica. ¡Estaba preciosa!

-Si, me acuerdo.- Christophe le dio un trago a su cerveza .

-El caso es que me acerque y le invite dos tragos y cuando íbamos a la tercera ronda, recordé que ya no tenía cartera.

-¿Y porque no traías cartera, pauvre putain?- Rodo los ojos.

-Porque una maldita prostituta me la había robado en el putero.

-¿Cómo es que fuimos a un putero?

Damien se golpeo la muñeca y Christophe se la miro.

-Ah.

-Se le hizo lindo que yo no trajera cartera y me invito los tragos que yo se supone que se los había dado y me invito otras dos rondas.

-¿Qué...?- Christophe ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Qué de que, francés?

-Algo esta mal... Antros gays y chicas que te invitan tragos.- Nego con la cabeza el ojiverde.

-Bueno, me dijo que tenía un penhouse en Tailandia.

-¡FILS DE SALOPE!

-¡NO FUE MI CULPA!

-¡¿Fue la mía?!

-Si te hubieres levantado y pedido su penhouse, ya el trato estaría más que cerrado.- Damien tenía la cara roja de ira.

-¡Lo siento, estaba muy ocupado vomitando mis intestinos en la esquina, gracias!

-Ya, ya.

-¿Te la agarraste al menos?

-Ehmmm...- Damien miro al piso.

-¡NO!

-Algo así.- Titubeo el pelinegro.

-¡Ni siquiera te la pudiste agarrar después de arruinarme la vida, puto jodido de mierda, cabrón, hijo de un container de mil putas!- Ahora era DeLorne quién estaba rojo.

-La bese.

-¡Chienne, al menos!

Se quedaron callados por 5 minutos.

-Tenía pene.- Damien susurro.

Christophe escupió su cerveza.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-LA o lo, empece a besar y cuando empece a tocar su muslo con la mano, me dí cuenta que tenía en los pantalones algo... no sé, duro y frondoso- Se asqueaba Damien con su relato.

-Pudo haberse cagado.

-¿Y porque coño iba a tener la caca ahí, atorada en la tanga?

-Problemas renales.

-Me espante y me fui, no iba a besarla más. Pero regresé a despedirme y le dije que te encontraron drogado en el baño y que tenías libertad condicional.- Se encogió de hombros Damien.

-Si te hubieras aguantado tu heterosexualidad más falsa que la mierda, tal vez estaríamos empacando a Tailandia.

-Lo dices como si fuera la última cosa en el mundo.

-¡Hubieras cerrado más los ojos, o yo que sé, coño!

-¡No iba a besar un hombre!

-¡Pedé!

-¡Justamente por eso no la iba a besar!

-Bésarlo.

-Ya cállate.

-Marcále.

-¿A Roberta?

-Claramente, se llamaba Roberto antes de la operación, la conociste o lo conociste en antro gay y luego te invito unos tragos, deberías marcale y tratar de corregir tus errores.

-¿Y si dice que no?- Damien miro al teléfono.

-¡ME LA DEBES, CABRÓN!

Damien giro los ojos y empezó a marcar el número de "Roberta"

Se puso el teléfono en la mejilla y espero.

-¿Aló?- Una voz de mujer se escuchaba por el móvil.

-¿Roberta? Soy Damien, ¿cómo estas?

-Un poco mareada por lo de anoche ¿y tú?- Pregunto cariñosamente la chica.

-Igual. Ah, y perdón por lo de ayer.

-No, tú discúlpame, me fije que te diste cuenta de lo que paso.

-¿Ah, si? ¿De qué?

-Sentiste algo inusual cuando bajaste la mano.- Roberta explico.

-Ah, eso. Pues mira Roberta, cada quién con sus asuntos.

-Es que tengo un problema renal y me hago popó encima sin darme cuenta.- Roberta prosiguió, avergonzada.

-¿Qué?- Damien empezaba a sudar.

-Si, es que es un problema que me da mucha pena.

-Pene.- La corrigió.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada.

Y Damien colgó. Christophe se le quedo viendo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver un problema con hacerse popó?- Pregunto el ojimarrón.

-¡No lo sé pendeja, pero se cagó!- Respondió enojado Damien.

-Hubiera sido mejor que tuviera verga en ese caso.-

-¡Qué puto asco!

-Jajaja, si.- Se rió monotonamente Chistophe.- Asco.

-Te fue mejor con la otra tipa, la que te estabas agarrando después de tu vomitada.

-Ah, esa si tenía pene.

Damien tosío y miro a Christophe con asco.

Este separó sus dedos hasta crear un espacio de 19 centímetros.

-Así de grande.

-¿Qué?

-¡Conseguí descuento en las alitas! Pedé.

Y DeLorne termino de beber su cerveza.

* * *

¡Termine! ¡Se me cierran los ojos, pero termine, maldita sea!

***Llegarle:** Acá en México es para conquistar o ligar una tipa/tipo.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Craig

**Veo que empece bien con ustedes, gente de South Park~**

_**Resumen: "Christophe y Damien invitan a su amiga Bebe a la casa y ella lleva a su amigo Craig, que está un poco raro porque su conejo de indias acaba de fallecer. Aunque, fuera de eso, es una persona completamente inestable."**_

**Bueno, iniciemos con esta cosa.**

* * *

Christophe y Damien estaban sentados, enfrente de Bebe, quien tenia una sonrisa digna de comercial de pasta dental.

Pero Bebe no iba sola, sino con su nuevo amigo, Craig Tucker.

Todos los presentes estaban en silencio, mirándose unos a otros, hasta que Christophe rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Y entonces, Craig, ¿qué haces de tú vida?

-Vivir al máximo.- Contesto monótonamente Craig.

-Ah, ¿deportes extremos y esas cosas?

-No. Sólo vivo.-

-¿Pero, haciendo qué?- Damien pregunto esta vez.

-Respirar, y así.

-Craig esta empezando a estudiar filosofía- Explico amablemente Bebe.- Es muy profundo.

-Si, como el ano de tu madre.- Craig dijo sin emoción alguna.

-...- Se calló Christophe, sin saber responder con un comentario más grosero o darle un puñetazo en la cara a Craig.- Te va muy bien, ¿no?

-Acuérdate de lo que te dije Craig, Chris es muy sarcástico y enojón.- Bebe le dijo a Craig.

-Claro, por que todo el mundo reaccionaria riéndose con chistes del ano de su madre-

-Eh, Bebe- Damien interrumpió a Christophe.- ¿Cómo conociste a Craig?

-Pues fuimos a la misma preparatoria- La chica respondió inocentemente

-Si, preferí no estudiar un carrera por que quiero vivir al máximo.- Craig asintió.

-¿Respirando y así?- Christophe respondió secamente.

-Hehehehe- Se rió Craig.- Hehehehehe

-Hehehehehe- Siguió Damien- Hehehehehehehahahahaha

-Jajajajajajajaja- Bebe continuo- jajajajajaja

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- Todos (incluido Christophe) se rieron.- jajajajajajajajaja

-Jajajajaja, tienes una nariz muy fea.- Apunto Craig a Damien con su dedo.

-¿Sabes algo? Estos rasgos me hacen ser lo que soy, una persona hermosa.- Damien respondio ofendido.

-¿Sabes lo que te hace una persona hermosa?

-¿Qué?

-Esto.- Craig se levanto de la silla y se palmeo el trasero enfrente de los dos chicos. Suspiro y se volvio a sentar.

-Tiene buen culo, péde.- Christophe le hablo a Damien.

-Con esta nariz tan fea, puedo...- Damien respiro fuertemente- respira más. Puedo vivir al máximo.

-Con esa nariz no puedes vivir mucho.- Señalo Craig.

-¿Por qué?

-Te morirías de sobredosis de vivir al máximo.- Asintió.

-Si, Craig tiene un buen cuerpo, ¿verdad?- Bebe guiño un ojo.

-...- Christophe y Damien se callaron.

-¿Quieren jugar cartas?- Sonrío la rubia.

-¿Por qué no? Tengo un mazo aquí.- Sonrío Damien levantando las cartas.

-Pásamelas.- Craig se inclino para recoger las cartas.- ¿Quieres jugar solitario?

-No, es que somos cuatro personas y sería mejor que...

Craig le avento las cartas en la cara y en su regazo. Damien sólo lo vio indignado.

-Levántalas.- Ordeno el de gorro azul.

-¡Es muy chistoso!- Se empezó a reír Bebe.

-Ya que todos están aquí, supongo que nadie esta cagando.- Craig miro a su alrededor.

-No, nadie esta cagando.- Christophe suspiro.

-¿Y puedo ir a cagar?

-Mucha gente normalmente preguntaría "¿Puedo usar tu baño?"- Damien le explico a Craig, quien lo ignoro completamente.

-¿En dónde puedo ir a cagar?

-Aquí al fondo.

-Ah, que bien.

-¿Ibas al baño, no?- Pregunto Bebe con una sonrisa.

-Sí.

-Pues, ahí esta el baño.- Prosiguió la rubia, amable.

-Ah, si, claro.- Se levanto Craig.

-Oye, como que tu amigo es medio gracioso, ¿no?- Christophe alzó una ceja.

-¿Gracioso? ¿Qué pedo? ¿No te acuerdas lo que me dijo cuando cruzo la puerta?- Damien pregunto.

_-Bebe, ¿cómo estas?- Pregunto Damien al abrir la puerta._

_-Bien, gracias.- Respondio la chica mientras el otro pelinegro entraba a la casa._

_-Perfecto.-_

_-¿Y quién es?- Damien le pregunto a Bebe sobre el otro chico._

_-Él es Craig, un amigo.- Bebe entro a la casa._

_-Hola.- Damien asintió en dirección a Craig._

_Craig se acerco y le susurro._

_-Tienes una cara dulcemente pisoteable._

_Damien lo miro extrañado mientras el más alto se iba a sentar._

-Ay, es que se le acaba de morir su conejo de indias. No es así siempre.- Bebe agrego en tono compasivo.

-Supongo que era muy especial para el si es que se comporta así de raro.- Damien dijo.

-Bueno, es que lo tomo hoy en la calle y se le ocurrió que era buena idea darle de comer semillas de manzana*-

-¿Recogió un conejo de indias y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue darle semillas de manzana?- Christophe pregunto.

-Bebe, ¿el animal era suyo?- Damien siguió.

-No.

-¿Era de alguien?

-Sí.

-Me imagino que era de alguien que estaba distraído y lo tomo, ¿verdad?- Christophe estaba sudando, nervioso.

-No, era de alguien que se metió a un 7Eleven.

-¡Coño!- El francés tomo a Girafe, su conejillo de indias y lo escondió en un hueco del sófa donde estaban sentados. -Calladito, cabrón.

Craig salio del baño, justamente cuando Christophe se había sentado.

-¿Estaban hablando de mí?- Craig les pregunto serio.

-No.- Christophe respondió.

-Si.- Damien igual, al mismo tiempo.

-Me están mintiendo.-

-Si.- Respondió Christophe

-No.- Damien contesto secamente.

-Les recuerdo que estudie filosofía.

-¿Y con eso nos puedes leer la mente?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-No, pero sé cuando las personas me están mintiendo.- Asintio Craig, sin alguna expresión facial en su cara.

-Pero eso es psicología, ¿no?- Pregunto Christophe.

-Ya la termine.- El más alto respondió.

-¿¡También estudiaste psicología!?- Bebe pregunto, maravillada.

-Si, pero no termine la carrera.

-¿No dijiste que ya la habías terminado?- Christophe pregunto, confuso.

-Si, ya termine con esa etapa de mi vida.

Los demás se quedaron callados.

-Bueno, entonces eres psicólogo y filósofo.- El de ojos rojos pregunto.

-Es correcto, Okumura*.

-¿Cuándo la gente me va dejar de decir Okumura?- Damien le pregunto a Christophe, molesto.

-Cuando se queme el chiste.- El francés rodó los ojos.- Craig, ¿te robaste un cobayo afuera de un 7Eleven, no?

-Yo no consideraría robar algo que tomas sin pedir permiso.- Respondió Craig.

-Eso es lo que significa.- Christophe suspiro internamente.

-Bueno.- Se rió Bebe.

-¿Ibamos a algún lado con esta plática?- Pregunto el castaño.

-¿Huele como a animal, no?- Craig olfateo el aire, al igual que los otros dos varones.

-No.- Christophe respondió, aterrado.

-Si.- Damien sonrió.

Craig los miro secamente.

-Si, huela a animalito.- La rubia asintió.

-Digamos, que, hipotéticamente, tengo un cobayo, y en cuanto me descuide, ¿te lo vas a llevar y alimentar con semillas de manzana hasta que tenga una muerte dolorosa y frutal?- Pregunto Christophe.

-Correcto.

-Fuera de mi casa, imbécil.

* * *

**¡Listo! El segundo chapter completo. ¡Nos vemos!**

**(*) Según por lo que he leído, las semillas de manzana son tóxicas para los conejillos de indias.**

**(*) Okumura es un personaje de un anime llamado Ao No Exorcist, donde, irónicamente, Okumura Rin, es hijo de Satanás. En el original decía ElRubius, debido a que Strecci (En esta historia, Damien) se parece muchísimo a él.**


	3. Pollo al limón

Dios mío, como duelen las adaptaciones de video a fic. No lo hagan nunca, niños.

_**Resumen: "Damien organiza una cena romántica para Stan y Wendy, con la pequeña sorpresa que Wendy es vegetariana"**_

Advertencia: Stendy.

_-Chocolate_ \- Susurro.

* * *

Damien picaba violentamente los limones, mientras que Stan lo veía.

Él era un amigo de Christophe, quien iba de visita, puesto que vivía en otro lugar, pero no era obstacúlo para que el y Wendy estuvieran juntos.

-Oye, Damien, de nuevo, gracias por ofrecerte a hacer de cenar.- Stan le sonrio.

-No hay problema, me sirve como práctica de cocina.- Damien tenia su mirada fija en los limones que partía- ¿Dónde esta Francia?

-Se fue a Denver. Tenía que comprar cuerdas de guitarra.

-Ya.

-¿Qué estas cocinando, por cierto?- Pregunto el ojiazul.

-Pollo al limón.

-¿Y no es muy complicado de cocinar?

-Es literalmente pollo con limón.- Damien se encogio de hombros.

-Ah.- Stan saco su telefono, el cual tenía un nuevo mensaje de Wendy.

**"No se te olvide decirle a Damien que soy vegetariana"**

-Y espero que sea de su estúpido agrado.- El otro pelinegro dijo bruscamente.

-Ehhmm... Si, aunque...- Titubeo.

Damien partio un limón a la mitad, igual de violento.

-¿Qué?

-Si, bueno, es que Wendy no come mucho. Es como un pajárito.

-Ah. Es de esas.

-¿Esas?

-De las que se hacen de boca chiquita.

-Pues si.

-No creo que resista a mi pollo.- Damien se hincho de orgullo, mientras golpeaba los limones con su cuchillo.

-No creo que sea necesario que cortes los limones de esa manera.

-Las propiedades del limón no se aprecian lo suficiente cuando el corte es lento. Deberias ver tutoriales de cocina de vez en cuando.

-Ni siquiera los cortas bien.

-Espera a que me importe, vagina arenosa.

Stan ni se molesto. Había pasado tanto tiempo con el culón, que ya se había acostumbrado a esos chistes groseros y de mal gusto.

-Pero sería como encender un cigarro con un lanzallamas, ¿no?

-¿No tienes que cambiarte?

-¿Qué tiene de malo lo que tengo puesto?-

-No puede ser una cena romántica si no es con corbata.- Damien movía las manos encima de él mismo, para hacer resaltar su traje.

-¿Y yo cuando dije que quería una cena romántica?- El otro se empezaba a desesperar.

-Tampoco querías gastar en un puto restaurante descente.

-¿Qué tienen de malo las alitas?

-Voy a ignorar por completo lo que dijiste, asi que escuchame: ¡Yo estoy cocinando, yo pongo las putas reglas, asi que ve y quitate la puta ropa de vagabundo sidoso que tienes!- Damien clavo fuertemente el cuchillo en la tabla de picar.

En lo que Stan se cambiaba, Damien terminaba sus detalles de la comida, como poner en la mesa su ensalada (Que consistía en un plato lleno con lechuga y nada más) y su puré de papa con una "sorpresa" adentro (Una barra de chocolate incrustada, que resaltaba entre la papa mal hecha) y arroz con el tenedor clavado en el centro.

Después de 6 minutos ocurrido eso, tocaron la puerta. Stan se levanto y fue a recibir a Wendy. Esta traía ropa casual y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola!- Abrazo efusivamente la pelinegra.

Stan le correspondio el gesto.

-Llegaste tarde.-

-Ay, tres minutos tarde.- Wendy sonrio sin mostrar sus dientes.

-¡Pero sigue considerandose como una falta de respeto!- Damien grito desde la cocina.

-¿Qué paso, Damien?- Saludo amablemente Wendy desde la puerta.

-Por favor, pasen a tomar asiento. La cena esta casi lista.- El ojirojo señalo con el cuchillo a la mesa.

-¿Y esa corbata?-

-No preguntes.- Stan la tomo del codo y la sento.

-La cena de hoy consiste en arroz blanco, puré de papa con sorpresa adentro y una deliciosa ensalada. Y dentro de unos minutos podrán degustar mi platillo especial que les prepare.- Damien explicó, orgulloso de si mismo.

-¡Ohh!- Wendy exclamo, maravillada.- ¿Cuál es el platillo principal?

-Pollo al limón.

Damien salio del comedor, con el cuchillo en mano.

Stan sólo veía el piso.

_-¡No le dijiste!- _Susurro Wendy.

_-¡Se me olvido!- _Stan respondio con susurros igual.

_-¡No es algo que se te pueda olvidar!_

_-¡Perdón!_

_-¡No me voy a comer a un ser vivo!_

_-¡Técnicamente ya esta muerto!_

_-¡Es asqueroso!_

_-Lo hace más rico que un pollo vivo._

_-No importa. No me lo voy a comer._

_-No te hara daño que comas un poquito._

_-¡Va en contra de mis principios!_

-Veo que hay comnoción por mi...- Damien se paro en medio del comedor. Olfateo su pollo y continuó.- Exquisito posho al limón.

-Si.- Wendy dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Entonces, adelante. Damas primero.- Damien le acerco el pollo.

-Damien, no hay platos.

Damien nego con la cabeza y saco unos platos de su traje.

-Oh, niños~

-¿Y qué, comeremos con las manos?- Wendy pregunto para perder tiempo.

-¡Niña!- Respondio secamente Damien, sacando unos cubiertos de sus mangas.- ¡No jodas!

-¿Y yo?- Pregunto Stan, con una ceja alzada.

Damien le avento un par.

-Gracias.

-¡Perfecto!

El pelinegro más alto tomo el pollo y lo puso en el plato de la chica y el otro chico.

-Prefiero dejarlo para más tarde.- Wendy asintío, nerviosa.

-Excelente. ¿Y tú?- El satánico le pregunto a Stan, quien se había comido todo su pollo.

-¿Otro?

-Vaya modalitos, ¿no?.- Damien le pregunto de manera sarcástica a Wendy.- Ahora regreso.

_-¡Pasáme tu pollo!- _Stan tenía dos pedazos de pollo en la boca.

_-¿¡Qué!? ¡Te va a hacer daño!_

_-¡¿No entiendes?! ¡La última vez que alguién comio el pollo de Damien, termino en el hospital!_

_-¿¡La golpeo!?_

_-¡No, el pollo estaba rancio!_

_-¡No digas esas cosas, espantan a la gente!_

_-¡Pero Damien se puso eúforico!_

-Esta bien.- Wendy atraveso el pollo con su tenedor y se lo dio a Stan pero en el momento que este lo agarraba, se cayó en el puré.

-¡Niñoos~! Les traje helado para el postre, por si gustan.- Damien llego con un bote de helado de vainilla.

El ojirrojo miro el pollo que se mantenía sobre el puré.

-¿Asi que combinando comidas con el pollo para darle más sazón? Muy niños. Muy bien.

-Esta muy rico.

-¡Ya tu´h sabeeh!- Guiño Stan.

-No, no sé.- Respondio secamente Damien.

Wendy vio como Damien se alejaba a la cocina.

-_¡Vas a terminar vomitando!_

-_¿Quieres que Damien te lo termine metiendo por la boca? Oh Dios, eso sono mal._

-_¡No tengo 11 para no reconocer el doble sentido!_

-_Ugh. Ya no puedo comer. Estoy muy lleno._

-Bueno, es por que quízas no deberías comer la pieza que no te corresponde.- Damien se acerco a la mesa.- Wendy, ¿porque no te estas comiendo tu pollo?

-Sé que te has esforzado mucho para hacer la cena y seguramente esta rica, pero soy vegetariana.

Damien se quito las gafas que traía, y con un aire dramático, grito.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo siento Damien. Tenía que habertelo dicho.- Stan continuó.

-¡Me hiciste cocinar mi reseta especial para esta... vegetariana!- Damien apunto a Wendy con el dedo índice.

-¿Estás usando una conotación racista?- La chica réplico, molesta.

-Si sabes que los vegetarianos no son una raza ¿cierto?

Damien ignoro el comentario del ojiazul y tomo una silla cerca de él.

-Explicame algo, Wendy. ¿Sabes cuantas plantitas han tenido que morir para darte ese gusto de no consumir carne?

-¿Y tú cuantos pollos has matado para comer?

-Al parecer no los suficientes.

-Bueno, si, es vegetariana. ¿Y qué?- Stan trato de detener la conversación

-Si eres vegetariana, y no lo andas divulgando por ahí, ¿de verdad eres una vegetariana?

-Solemos hacer eso por que la mayoría de la gente que consume carne siempre trata de meternosla a la fuerza.- Wendy elevaba su voz cada vez más.

Damien se rio.

-Tal vez quieren meterla a la fuerza por que nos encanta y tú te lo estas perdiendo.

-Nadie me va a meter nada.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que Stan tenía otros planes para esta noche.

-¡No! Ósea...- Stan titubeo.- Bueno, si.

-¿Qué? No, nadie esta hablando de sexo. Y NO, definitivamente NO.- Se volteo a ver a Stan.

-¿Por qué no dejas esta estúpida farsa y comes tu maldito pollo?- Damien, enojado, agarro un pedazo de pollo y lo puso en el plato de Wendy.

-¿Farsa?

-¡TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE USTEDES LOS VEGETARIANOS COMEN CARNE A ESCONDIDAS!

-¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DECIR ESA PENDEJADA!

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a mandar un video de Paul McCartney hablando sobre los mataderos?

Stan empezo a reírse.

Wendy lo vio furiosa.

-¡STANLEY!

-Lo siento... Pero es que tiene razón.

-Mira, no es como que jámas haya comido carne en mi vida ¡Pero es que no me gusta y ya!

-¿Es cierto que tus gases no huelen?- Damien solto de repente.

-¡Eso es cierto!- Stan aseguro.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto Wendy.

-Cuando estabamos viendo el Lobo de WallStreet. No olí. NADA.

-La película estaba muy larga.

-No es motivo para pedorrearte en el cine, Wendy.- Damien rodo los ojos.

-¿Estabámos hablando sobre que era vegeta...?

-¡STANLEY!- Damien interrumpio a la pelinegra.- Me ofende que nuestra invitada no se digne a comer mi receta especial.

-Puedo comer puré, arroz y ensalada. ¡Pero no quiero pollo y ya!

-Solamente tienes que comer un poco del posho y ya, verga. ¡Se educada, mierda!- El satánico respondio.

-Ok, esto se nos esta llendo de las manos.- Stan detuvo la conversación.- Damien, no puedes poner así por un pedacito de pollo ¡Es pollo! ¡Súperalo, carajo!

-Es que esto es una cuéstion de buenos modales. No voy a permitir que una vegetariana venga a mi casa a rechazar mi comida, perra, solo por que vio Pollitos en fuga* y la heroína casi se muere. No me chupes la verga.- Damien explíco molesto a Stanley.

-Ya lo probe.- Wendy dijo con arrepentimiento y asco en su voz.

Damien se dio la vuelta épicamente y se puso los lentes (De nuevo)

-¡¿Qué?!-

Wendy saco la lengua, para dejar ver un pedazo de pollo bien triturado en su lengua.

-¡NNNOOOOO!- Damien gruño con una voz demasiado grave.

-Aguarda un minuto. ¡A ti no te molesta que Wendy sea vegetariana!

-¿Qué?- La chica murmuro.

-Tampoco te molesta que Wendy no haya querido comer tu pollo.

-¿Qué?- Repitio Wendy.

-¿Ok, te rayaste o que?- Damien le dijo a la pelinegra.

-¡Solo querías ver a Wendy comer pollo, porque es vegetariana!- Stanley logro decifrarlo todo.

-¡Bravo, Inspector Gadget!- Damien felicito sárcasticamente al pelinegro.

-¡Pendejo, que te pasa!- Wendy grito.

-Lo dice la hipócrita vegetariana que se acaba de comer a un ser vivo.- El ojirojo tomo puré con la punta de su cuchillo.

-Si, soy vegetariana, pero si te vas a callar un rato si como tu estúpido pollo, creo que es un trato bastante justo. Y no estaba tan mal el pollo. Felicidades.- Wendy respondio.

-Le acabas de quitar lo divertido al juego.-

-Ni modo Damien. Te la metio.- Stan se encogio de brazos.

-Búrlense lo que quiera, pero aún asi te comiste el pollo. Asesinaste a un pollito

-Damien, ella no mato ningún pollo.

-Cállate, que por TÚ culpa, se comio a un animal. Porque en primer lugar, no quisiste llevarla a un lugar descente

-¿Eh?- Wendy ladeo la cabeza.

Stan solo la miro.

-Antes eras chido, Damien.-

-MUAHAHAHA HAHAHA- Damien se levanto de la silla, y se fue.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Mira, no me ha estado yendo muy bien ecónomicamente y no quería quedarme sin hacer algo especial para ti, pero tampoco quería llevarte a las alitas.

-Ayyy. ¡Peroa mi me encantan las alitas!- Wendy suavizo su tono de voz

-¿No que eres MUY vegetariana?

-Bueno, pero unas alitas no le caen mal a nadie.- Sonrio pícaramente la chica.

-Ven aquí, cariño.- Stan se levanto y abrazo a su novia.

-De haber sabido antes, todo esto no hubiera pasado todo esto.- Stanley acaricio la frente de su novia con el pulgar.

-La verdad es que no me molesto lo del pollo, porque si puedo comer alitas.- Wendy tomo asiento.

Stan la imito y tomo asiento al lado de ella.

-Aun asi, lo siento. Tenía que acordarme.

-Ash, no importa. No estubo tan terrible después de todo.

-En ese caso, brindemos...- El ojiazul tomo un pedazo de lechuga. Ella también tomo uno.- por el pollo que murio por ti.

-¡Salud!-

Chocaron las hojitas y se las comieron.

-Esta ensalada esta muy buena.

-Bueno, no es ensalada. Es lechuga y ya. o mejor dicho, Damien no sabe cocinar.

-¡Ya lo sé! Este puré esta horrible.- Wendy aparto el plato de papa hacia un lado.

-¡OYE!- Grito Damien.

Wendy se dio la vuelta y una bola de helado se le estampo en la cara.

-¡NO OLVIDES EL POSTRE, PERRA!-

* * *

**Mis. Dedos. Duelen.**

**Creo que están hinchados.**

**¡Adiu!**

***Chicken Run: Evasión en la granja en España**

**Y aquí en Latinoamérica como Pollitos en Fuga**


	4. Viernes 13

**Quedense hasta al final; hay AVISO.**

* * *

-Damien. Es viernes 13.- Christophe se le acerco a Damien, quien jugaba con su Nintendo 64.

-¿Y?- Contesto secamente.

-¡¿Cómo que "y"?!- Christophe se puso enfrente de Damien y le dio una bofetada.

-¡¿Qué mierda..?!

-Jason, Sra. Burgis...-

-¿Y eso amerita que me golpees?

-¡Amerita que estemos vivos!

-¡Pero tú nunca has visto alguna película!

-¡Pero tú si! ¡Eres mi amigo!- Christophe movía los brazos exageradamente.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos a celebrar que es viernes 13!

-¿Y cómo piensas celebrarlo?

-¡Tomando, pendeja!

Damien suspiro y levanto su cerveza.

-¡Ah, que bien! ¡Ya empezaste, amigo!

-Tomamos todos los putos días.

-Pero nunca en viernes 13...- Christophe abrió sus ojos enormemente.

-Chingada, puta, mierda, verga.- Damien murmuraba y regreso a su juego.

-Woah, men!-

-¡No quiero celebrar viernes 13 y ya!

-¡Pero Damien, es tu saga favorita de videojuegos!- Christophe hizo un puchero.

-Películas.- Lo corrigió Damien.

-Pelucas.

-Películas.

-Obladí oblada, toma tu cerveza.- Christophe le extendió una.

-Ya tengo una.

-¡Perfecto!- Christophe le tendio otra.

-¿Qué mierdas te pasa?- Damien la tomo malhumorado.

-Había unos dulces muy divertidos abajo de tu cama.- Christophe lo miro a los ojos.

-¿No te comiste las tachas debajo de mi cama, verdad?- Damien se levanto del sillón.

El francés estiro su brazo y le acaricio su pálida mejilla. (Shaoi~)

-¡Hijo de la gran puta!- Damien le aparto la mano de un manotazo.

-¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo que eran tachas?!

-Mefi no estaba ahí, ¿verdad?- Damien le pregunto a Christophe, refiriéndose a su gato.

-Él fue quien me las dio.

Damien estaba MÁS pálido que nunca, buscando a Mefi por todas partes, hasta que lo encontró afuera de su baño.

-¿Estas bien, pequeñín?- Damien acariciaba el gato contra su pecho.

-Que marica eres... Pequeñín.- Christophe rodo los ojos.

-Si se muere, compras otro-

-¿Hay otro Mefi?- Chris abrio los ojos enormemente.

*Toc, toc*

-¡MI GATO SE VA A MORIR!-

-Eh, venía a dejarte la película que me presto Christophe.- Kyle entrego la película, la cual Damien tiro de un manotazo.

-¡A LA MIERDA TU PELÍCULA! ¡MEFI SE VA A IR AL INFRAMUNDO ANTES QUE YO!

Kyle y Butters (sabra Zeus porque él estaba ahí) entraron al departamento. Vieron que Christophe se urgaba la nariz, enfrente de la cocina, y que Damien metía el dedo en la garganta del gato, para hacerle vomitar.

-¡Pinche gato de mierda, vomita y ya carajo!-

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Pregunto Kyle al satánico.

-Christophe le dio mis tachas a Mefi y los 2 estan drogados.

-¿Y porque tenías tachas?- Butters pregunto, algo nervioso.

-Estoy deprimido.- Damien respondio secamente.

-Ay, Damien, cálmate, eso también me paso a mi.- Butters se acerco al pelinegro.

-¿Te refieres al perro difunto?- Kyle grito desde el otro lado de la sala.

-¿Tú gato se llamaba Difunto, verdad?- Damien pregunto, horrorizado.

-¡Kyle!- El rubio le grito al judío.

-Aquí dice que los gatos negros nunca mueren.- Christophe salio de su viaje y le paso el télefono a Kyle.

-"Los gatos negros no mueren debido a cierto código único en su sangre y linaje"- Kyle siguio leyendo.

-¡SI! ¡MI GATO NO SE VA A MORIR!-

Dicho esto, Damien empujo a Kyle y Christophe al suelo, mientras Butters lo veía confuso y aterrado.

-¡SIII!

* * *

***Búsquen lo de las tachas, me da hueva explicárselos.**

* * *

**Pues ahí esta mi cápitulo mierdoso de "Las Aventuras de Christophe y Damien"**

**La razón por la que escribí este chapter más corto de la serie, es por que son las 5:49 de la mañana, y mis ojos se están cerrando.**

**¡Y AVISO!**

**No subiré capítulos hasta el 16 o 17 de julio por tres sencillas razones.**

**-Me voy de vacaciones (VERANO, PUTAS)**

**-Y tomare vacaciones de FanFiction. No me he tomado un descanso desde hace Enero, y si sigo así, siento que bajare mucho mi calidad de historias.**

**-Estoy más que jodida en mis calificaciones (ME HUELE A EXTRAORDINARIO) y no se si pueda utilizar la computadora todo este tiempo.**

**Sin embargo, amigos, espero que la pasen muy bien, ya sean vacaciones o no~**

**Adiu~!**


	5. Farewell

_**Gente que ve mis historias:**_

_**Perdón por haber demorado, pero, tengo que decir algo. Voy a dejar FanFiction. Por no tener un compromiso con todos ustedes y con la historia. He decidido dejarlo, ya que estoy muy corta de tiempo, apenas y tengo tiempo para escribir. Sé que muchos de ustedes estaban muy emocionados con esta idea, pero ya no puedo continuarla.**_

_**Quien quiera que este leyendo esto, tenga por seguro, que puede continuarla con mi permiso, siempre y cuando mencionandome como la autora original.**_

_**Espero, que, algún día de estos, pueda re-ingresar a esta comunidad tan linda y creativa.**_

_**Sinceramente, **_

_**La Autora.**_


	6. g

**Hola.**

**Sé que en "Las Aventuras de Christophe y Damien", dije que me iba a retirar de esta comunidad.**

**GUESS WHAT!?**

**¡HE RESURGIDO DE LAS LLAMAS, LA COLADERA Y LA CAMA DE TU AMOR PLÁTONICO, PARA PENETRARLES EN EL ORTO, SIN LUBRICANTE Y EN LA CENA FAMILIAR!**

**Después de pensarlo muy bien, de comprar desodorante orgánico, de ver los hermosos abdominales y brazos de Chris Pratt, vuelvo con ustedes, familia.**

**Mañana (O tal vez hoy) tendrán un episodio más.**

**Asi que...**

**Stay tuned.**


	7. Mensajes de Facebook

**Empezamos!**

**(Miren al final de capítulo)**

* * *

Summary del episodio: "Red pide ayuda a Christophe y Damien para ver si encuentran algo raro en una coneversación que tuvo en Facebook. Red no sabe lo que está haciendo"

-La situación es la siguiente- Red estaba sentada en un silla, frente a Christophe y Damien.-

-¿Qué haces en nuestra casa?- Le solto bruscamente Damien.

-Me hablo desesperada pidiendo ayuda.- Christophe le explíco a Damien

-Sí.- Red volteo a ver al ojirrojo- Gracias por el apoyo, Satán.

-Habla.- Damien giro los ojos.

-Ok, como les decía...

-Espera un segundo...- Christophe le interrumpio esta vez.- Eres pelirroja.

-No.- Le mintío Red

-¿Por qué elegiste así? ¿Entras a la iglesia?

-¿Me veo como alguien que dejan entrar a la iglesia?

-Ya déjala hablar para que se acabe esto.- Damien dijo

-Paso lo siguiente: Tipo "A" ya sabe que estoy con tipo "B".

-¿A y B?

-Los nombre así para proteger su indentidad.

-Oh, Red...- Se río Damien.- ¿De verdad crees que nos importa?

-Chris...- La pelirroja volteo a ver al francés.

-Ya pedé, ¿hoy andas en tu periodo?

-Es que si quiero a "A", pero "B me vuelve loca. "A" empezo a sospechar lo que estaba pasando, así que me pidio mi contraseña de Facebook, para ver que estaba pasando. Y pues...

-¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto el pelinegro

-¡BOOM! Le di mi contraseña

-¿Porque hiciste eso, entonces?

-Me dijo que si de verdad nada estaba pasando, no había nada que ocultar

-Pero tiene sentido.- Damien se encogio de hombros.

-Sí, pero aún asi es como invasión a la privacidad.- Christophe comento.

-Pero es que yo estoy en un punto de la relación en la que no quiero que "A" desconfíe en mi.

-¿Significa que estas comprometida en una relación y que ya pintaste tu línea con tipo "B"?- Damien le pregunto a la chica.

-¡Obviamente NO!

-Bueno, le diste la contraseña y le contaste que estaba pasando algo con tipo "B"-

-Menos.

-¿Borraste la conversación?- El satánico acorto.

-Para nada, eso sería obvio.

-¿Borraste algunos mensajes?

-¡Oui en francés, gallito inglés!- Canturreo Red.

-¡Boom!- Christophe le golpeo la espalda a Damien.- No me digas inglés, por favor.

-¿Porque?

-Odia los ingleses a morir.- Damien explicó.

-No vuelvas a decir eso EN ESTA CASA.

-¡ME DICES OKUMURA CADA DÍA, ¿Y TE OFENDE EL TÉRMINO "INGLÉS"?! ¡NI SIQUIERA TE LO DIJE DIRECTAMENTE!

-¿Qué es un "Okumura" y porque es más importante que mi tema?- Red preguntó.

-¡YA SÉ!

-¿Contínuo?

-Ughhh...

-¿Entonces cómo quedo la conversación?

-Mmmmm...- La chica saco su telefóno y se lo dio a Christophe.

-Ejem- El fracés se aclaro la garganta-"¿Bien y tú?

-¿Eh?- Damien dio un respingo.

-¿No crees que estaría sospechoso que yo lo saludara?

-Se ve más sospechoso que un pendejete te salude de "Bien y tú?"

-Es cómo ver un reno dizfrazado de Santa Claus. Es como de "¿Qué verga reno? ¿Qué le hiciste a Santa?"

-Ay, no es tan grave.

-"¿Lo siento, por ahí no?" ¿Están hablando de sexo anal?

-Era por sexo en la axila.

-Noooo...- Damien se asqueo.

-Dijo que si yo no planearía tener sexo con él, que no me depilara las axilas por tres días.

Se quedaron callados.

-"Quiero jugar Twister. Sin ropa." ¿QUÉ?

-¿Leíste lo que borrabas?

-Sí... No sé... No.-

-Aguarda... ¿Borraste comentarios al azar, para ver si alguien se creíria esto, como un tipo de prueba? ¿Para saber si tipo "A" entendería algo de esto?

Red empezo a bailar en su silla.

-¡Esto NADIE lo cree! ¡Es algo contra la gente estúpida!

-Pues tu te lo tragaste todo.

-Zorra estúpida.- Murmuro Damien.

-¿Por qué te quitaste la barba?- Interrumpio Red, viendo a Christophe.

-¿Viste esa película del Grinch? ¿Dónde cuando empieza a hacer obras buenas y le crece el corazón?

-Si ¿y?

-¿Crees que me crezca el pene si hago obras buenas?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con tú barba?- Ojirrojo miro con desprecio a su amigo.

-¡BOOM! Nunca dije que tuviera que ver con la barba.

-Deja de cambiar el tema.

-Ya, ya, ya. ¿Qué debo hacer?. Red terminó

-Borra la conversación y ya.

-Le dije a "A" que se sentiría estúpido al ver la conversación.

-¿Y cómo vas a arreglar eso con frases como "En la boca no"?

-Me refería a un piercing.

-¡Te perforas el labio, la lengua, no la boca, no tiene sentido!- Christophe alzo las cejas.

-¿Y porque eso de "Toma mucha sandía"?

-Aughhhhhh- Giro los ojos Damien.

-Es muy rica en vitaminas.

-Y mejora el sabor del semen.

-¡BOOM!

-Esa es la piña.

-Tambien dijiste eso.

-¿Y eso de "Echámelos en cara"?

-¡Sus consejos!

-"Es mucha leche"

-Para hacer arroz con leche.

-"¡Ah, el squirt!"*

-No soy Blastoid pra echar chorritos.

-Mira, ya me perdí.- El francés dijo.

Empezó a sonar el teléfono de Red.

-TEN.

-¿Diga?... No... Mándamelo YA.

-¿Quién se murió?- Los dos hombres se rieron.

-"A" se suicido.

-Oh.

-Dice su nota: "No soporto la estupidez humana. Adiós. PD: Las buenas obras te hacen crecer el pito."

-Tengo buenas obras que hacer.- Damien salio corriendo.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda~**

**Como ustedes saben, desde el episodio cinco, dije que me retiraría. Lo pensé bien, y heme aquí. Las actualizaciones saldrán hasta que yo lo diga (La fecha será puesta aquí)**

**Y ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar, (Proyectos y esas mierdas) así que, la actualización sera el 19 de este mes. Si, muy tarde, pero tengo ese espacio disponible.**

**¡Les prometo que daré lo mejor!**

* * *

***Squirt: Eyaculación femenina.**

* * *

**Búsquen en tumblr: harustacos *guiño* *guiño***


	8. Trompas de Garrison

**Antes de que me rompan las piernas, tengo que ser clara. Sí, me distraje un poco (No he actualizado desde el año pasado), pero tengo muy buenas explicaciones.**

**-La computadora estaba hecha mierda. Lag, ads que eran más lentas que la chingada, etc.**

**-Tuve unos problemas de salud que me llevaron al hospital.**

**-Markiplier. Jesús, que hombre tan ermozzo.**

**Yo sé mejor que nadie que iba a terminar esto y lo voy a hacer. Ahora con la computadora reparada (Estoy escribiendo esto en Microsoft Word y no en WordPad, gracias a Dios)**

**Así que lee esto conmigo mujer/hombre bellaco que me lees.**

* * *

_**Christophe y Damien reciben la visita de Clyde, quién está dando por hecho que Christophe definitivamente los va a ayudar a él, Red y Kenny a crecer un proyecto músical que traen cocinando.**_

* * *

-Clyde, Clyde, Clyde.- Christophe abrió una botella de agua, enfrente del inglés.

-Hijo pródigo de la música.- Damien sonrió.

-¿No te costó trabajo llegar hasta mi casa?- Pregunto el francés.

-¿Eh, perdón?- Clyde miró a DeLorne.

-¡Si, por que necesitas tremendo par de bolas para venir aquí!- Christophe frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Cristy?-

-¿Ya sé te olvido, que hace 4 años, tu y yo grabamos el puto álbum que te llevo a ser reconocido, sin que yo te pudiera decir algo?

-No, no, no. Técnicamente fue un vergazo de amigos que me ayudaron, tu solo pusiste el lugar.

-¿Pero quién fue el que te dio MÁS apoyo que nadie? Fui yo. Te di la mano, nada más para que me dieras las bolas.

-¡Si Clyde, no seas mal agradecido!- Damien le grito.

-¿Tú que haces aquí, Damien?

-Estoy aquí porque yo se lo pedí. Era eso u otro Mefi.- Christophe le dio un trago a su botella.- ¿Y además, para que estás aquí?

-Pues vengo a pedirte un favor.

-Claro, no me extrañaba.-

-Tengo, bueno, tenemos,- señalo a Red y a Kenny, quienes aparecieron de la nada- que sacar algo a tu nombre.

-¡Ay, DIOS MÍO!- Christophe y Damien se sobresaltaron- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

Red empezó a sollozar.

-¿No se supone que era hoy el funeral de Tipo A?- Damien pregunto

-Bueno, Tipo A no se murió. Estoy llorando por nuestro amor…

-Qué profundo- Christophe le dio una calada a su cigarro.

-En tu ano.- Kenny dijo.

-¿Tú también?-

-La razón por la que estamos aquí, Christy, es porque queremos sacar nuestro nuevo single…- Clyde empezó a explicar.

-En tu ano.- Lo interrumpió Kenny.

-No, Kenny, ahí no- el castaño continuó- Como bonus especial en tu próximo álbum.

-De tu ano.

-Ahí si.- Clyde sonrió.

-¡No, pauvre putain, no aprovechaste cuando te di la oportunidad!- El ojiverde se levantó de su silla enojado.

-¡Por eso queremos sacarlo de nuevo! Christophe, ¿que no ves que tengo todo para triunfar?-

-¡Sólo veo a tres personas que se dedican a flojear!- Damien frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es verdad, yo trabajo y Kenny… estudia.

-En tu ano.

-¡No, tú solo estas de turista en este pueblo de mierda, deja de decir eso!- Christophe temblaba de coraje.

\- A ver, Kenny, tú no tienes dinero, ¿verdad?- El satánico le pregunto al rubio.

Kenny no parpadeo.

-¿Qué no te lo habías gastado en putas?

Kenny siguió sin parpadear.

-Al buen entendedor…- Damién se echó para atrás en su silla.

-Un tenedor- Christophe termino la frase.

-Creo que es por ti que se me salen tantas pendejadas. Bueno, ¿y Red que hace?-

-¿Red? Mmmm… Es, es, ¡es pelirroja!- Titubeó Clyde.

-¡Pero tú misma nos dijiste que no eras pelirroja!

-Fue para que no empezarán con sus idioteces de racismo contra pelirrojos.- Red giró los ojos.

-Sigó sin creer que eres pelirroja- Christophe la miro fijamente.

-Tiene la tez blanca, las pecas… - Damien le empezó a explicar al francés.

-Michael Jackson era negro…- Christophe agrego.

-¡Michael Jackson no era humano!- El satánico rodo los ojos.

-El punto es… - Clyde los interrumpió- que ¡Trompas de Garrison va a ser un éxito!

-¡En tu ano!- Kenny aplaudió fuertemente.

-¡Ya cállate con tu ano!- Damien lo señalo.

\- Trompas… ¿Qué? ¿Quién puso ese nombre?- Christophe sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

-Trompas de Garrison. Es un tributo para el Señor Garrison- Red asintió feliz.

-Pero son de Falopio.- Damien respondió.

-No somos de Falopio…- Empezó la pelirroja.

-Somos de Garrison.- Clyde termino la oración.

-Bueno, es un nombre bastante estúpido.- DeLorne murmuro y levanto la voz después.- Regresando al tema, ¡NO!

-Mira, tenemos un extranjero directo de Alemania- Kenny asintió rápidamente- Un extrovertido músico y una sexy pelirroja.- Red guiño el ojo.

-¡PERO TÚ NO ERES PELIRROJA!

-¿Qué, quieres ver el peluche en el estuche?- Red le soplo un beso a Damien.

-¿Qué, regresamos a los 70´s o que mierdas? Si es así, no quiero ver el peluche en el estuche, gracias.- Escupió Christophe.

-A ver, tu axila.

-Ash, no hay nada, obvio me rasuro.- Red levantó el brazo.

-Bueno, ¿y Kenny que tiene de extranjero?- Pregunto el sátanico.

-¿Dónde naciste, Kenny?- Pregunto Christophe.

-En tu ano.

-Puta madre…- Suspiro Damien.

-Una apuesta.- Clyde interrumpió. – Si Red es pelirroja, nos dejarás poner sacar el video musical y un álbum a tu nombre, DeLorne.

-Claro, como si quisiera ver si la alfombra combina con las cortinas.

Red susurro algo en el oído de Clyde. Este asintió.

-Si ella resulta ser pelirroja, todo esto va a tu nombre.

-Pues ya qué, pedé-

-Voy al baño.- Red se levanto rápido.

-Eh, no, espera, ¡Tengo que ir primero!- Christophe salió corriendo atrás.

Red se encerró y mientras Christophe tocaba la puerta como poseso…

-Es la primera vez en 2 semanas que Chris no me ha llamada Okumura.- El hijo de Satán contó.

-¡Muévete, Okumura!- El francés empujo a Damien, quien solo le levantó el dedo.

-¡Red, si no me abres, voy a usar las llaves!

-¿Y qué chiste tiene?

-Ok, ya estoy hasta la chinga…- Christophe abrió la puerta solo para encontrase a Red abierta de piernas.

* * *

-Entonces, Christophe nos vemos en Los Ángeles el próximo fin de semana, que no se te olvide.- Clyde sostenía a Kenny dormido en su espalda, mientras Red mandaba unos mensajes.

Christophe le cerró la puerta en la cara a Clyde.

-Así que… ¿Pelirroja?- Damien le pregunto al fránces.

Este solo le mostro una foto.

-Perfecto.- El satánico sonrió.

* * *

**Holi crayoli. He regresado. Con hambre. Siento que les voy a decir lo mismo de "Actualizo pronto, shalalalá, aprovechando que son vacaciones, shalalalá" (La verdad, es que no entiendo como alguien quisiera pasar de video a texto. Pesadísimo), pero en fin, me alegra estar aquí una vez más.**

**Los niños buenos me siguen en tumblr (harustacos), beben su tarea, comen leche y hacen vegetales.**


End file.
